ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon 10
Simon 10 is a fan-made sketch for MAD that could have been if Simien 10 was real. Plot Simon (from American Idol) was walking in the woods. Simon: Dang it, I'm so bored. Suddenly, ChamAliens (Chamelions) appeared! Simon: You guys totally rip-off that weird monster from Monsters Inc, and Chesire Cat! ChamAliens: RAGH WE DON'T LIKE YOU! ChamAliens started running after him, when a pod crashed from the air and hit them in the groin. ChamAlien: OW Simon: What is this? An Idoltrix! (puts on arm and selects Megabite) This guy looks cool. (transform) AHH I'M A BIG PURPLE FRIENDLY DINOSAUR! ChamAlien: Attack him! Megabite: I LOVE YOU, (bashes chamaliens), YOU LOVE M- I CAN'T STOP SINGING THIS STUPID SONG! Then a giant spaceship came from the sky. Four people came out. Randy Jackson: I created the Idoltrix. Now come, we need another host! Steven Tyler: ****ing awesome fight! WE NEED ANOTHER ****ing JUDGE! Simon: You can't curse like that on a kids show. You give kids a bad example of what a person should be so I vote you off. Steven: BLAGH! **** you! Ryan Seacrest: Come we need to host Antartican Idol! They flew in a spaceship to Antartica. Then, after they landed they met constestants that were voted off and mad. James Durbin: I SHOULD HAVE WON THIS SEASON Simon: I couldn't have done anything. James: I want to kill Randy and Steven! Steven: **** off. Simon: Oh yeah, (transform) Absorbrat! I'm a rat? Casey Abrams: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! With my laser! Absorbrat: I shall freeze everyone! Steven: Absorb your ****ing cold personality. Absorbrat absorbed Simon's personality and everyone was frozen for 226418524561456427615425647172476124 years. 226418524561456427615425647172476124 years later. Simon: Hey look we are in New York! Let's bring American Idol back! Ryan: And I found another replacement if Paula quits! They hosted another season in the future. Then the angry contestants returned to get revenge! James: REVENGE! Simon: Not if Drillbit can say anything about it (transform) Drill- AHHH I'M BURNING! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS ALIEN IF HE CAN'T SURVIVE THE SUN? (drills underground) Now how am I supposed to attack? Casey: Where is Simon? Drillbit: Now or nothing. (bursts out of the ground and kills the angry contestants) AHHH I'M BURNING AGAIN! Later that day they kept having interviews. Hulk: It's Friday, Friday, HULK SMASH on Friday. You like Hulk song? Paula: I felt it needed more- Okay it downright sucked. Randy: Sucked a lot. Simon: Everything stinked. Hulk: Slang or literally? Simon: Both. Hulk: GAH Y U NO LIKE HULK SONG! HULK SMASH! Simon: (transform) Crushtacean! I'm a shrimp? Randy: I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! Simon: What? Randy: It's not Crushtacean, it's Crushedtacean! Simon: Oh crab (get's crushed by Hulk) Hulk: HULK SAD NOW BECAUSE U NOT ACCEPT HIM! Hulk ran away crying. Jennifer: Well what now? Simon got crushed and Paula just quit. Randy: I know! STEVEN 10! Steven: **** you I don't want a ****ing show. THE END. Characters *Simon Cowell *Steven Tyler *Randy Jackson *Jennifer Lopez *Paula Abdul *Ryan Seacrest Villains *Casey Abrams *James Durbin *HULK Aliens Used *Megabite (now purple like Barney and sings Barney songs) *Absorbrat (now a rat but has same powers) *Drillbit *Crushedtacean (now a shrimp) Trivia *This could have happened if Simien 10 was real *Yes, I know I'm parodying myself. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts